Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first series of Cosmic's Big Brother in Era 2. It is due to start in April 2019 and is expected to last two weeks. 16 housemates will be entering the house at launch. Production Development Cosmic's Big Brother Era 1 decided to close after the eighteenth season with Dylan winning for a second time and taking the ultimate crown. Era 2 then continued with more realistic ideas, houses and twists upcoming. The Era was completely renewed meaning every past-contestant was able to apply again due to it being a new Era. No housemates would be able to apply again if they were in one season already, unless they have been brought back via twists. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 30 days with applications being linked. Anyone was eligible to apply, even veterans from Era 1. Once the applications closed, sixteen housemates would be chosen to enter Era 2 for the first ever time. Tasks & Twists Twists * On Day 1, The housemates were told that they would compete in three teams, each week there would be a challenge for the teams to face, the teams would have to decide which one of their team members they would want to compete in the challenge, this meant three housemates overall would compete in the challenge. The housemate who came first in the challenge would win immunity for their whole team, meaning they would be safe from eviction. The two teams left then had to choose another housemate who would compete in the final task, the housemate who comes last in the second challenge would not win immunity meaning their whole team would be at risk for eviction. The whole house would then nominate two housemates to face eviction in the loosing team. Sometimes, there would only be one challenge and the two teams who came last would be at risk for eviction. Tasks * On Day 13, Ria was given a task to have a showmance with two housemates, if the two housemates she was with admitted that they liked her back, she would win immunity for next week. Ria showmanced with Diamond and Ronnie. They both admitted to liking her back meaning she won the immunity. * On Day 20, The housemates entered the BB Court, Big Brother chose four spokesmen statements to debate out relating to the other housemates. If the housemates agreed with the spokesmen about his/her opinion then the person spoken about would be jailed due to the Court agreeing with the spokesperson. Keishi debated out how Milan should be seprated from Sam , the housemates didn't agree which meant Milan wasn't taken to jail. Darla debated that Ria was a slag, the housemates agreed too meaning she was taken to jail. Divine debated that Sam was the most selfish housemate which also made the housemates agree which made Sam go to jail. Michelle debated that Roxy brought down Blue Team, the housemates agreed with this which made Roxy go to jail. Milan debated that Roxy was inconsiderate and was lazy which the housemates agreed about too, This made Roxy go to jail for the whole day due to her already being in jail. Team Tasks Housemates } | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} Nominations Table Notes Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 } |}